what if?
by harrysbabe
Summary: what if? i love that it means i can write anything! well thats exactly what can happen in this storey anything! i'll give you a hint peter turns good at the worst possible time when voldie tries to kill harry! what can peter do theres no one to stop him!
1. Default Chapter

What if?  
  
Chapter one-Wormtail wasn't so spineless  
  
This story is set when Harry is still baby. And reflects on the most common phrase known to man kind. 'What if?'  
  
James and lily are on their way out to an important Order of the Phoenix meeting. Remus Lupin, Sirius black, James potter and peter Pettigrew wait for lily to say bye to Harry.  
"Lily I know Harry's only a baby but I think he gats the point" peter piped up.  
"well your right peter.here are the rules its got a list of everything that could possibly disturb Harry and how to make him feel better, like if he gets upset cause there's a loud noise a simple bubble charm will make him laugh and then there's-" lily was cut off  
"Lily I'm sure peter can read" James cut in  
"And I've babysat for u at least a hundred times get going .NOW!" peter laughed as they apperated out. Peter just looked at Harry lying there innocently. There was a huge twist of guilt in his stomach. Peter had planed this night so Harry would be unprotected, well as far as James and lily knew he was well protected. The dark lord voldermorts would strike Harry tonight. Peter watched Harry fall innocently, then magically locked all the doors and windows. He was planning to try and rebel him to save Harry he put Harry in his room and placed a silencing charm on the room and many others so it would be near impossible for anyone to get to it. Then he sat down to build a castle of exploding snap cards. Rather amusing unlike muggles card castles. It turned 1:00 in the morning and peter knew that he could not withstand the dark lord and save Harry but was willing to try. So wen lily and James came home to find peter and Harry dead he would do the only decent thing and write the most honest letter he had ever written;  
  
Dear James and lily,  
This letter will be the last and most honest letter I have ever written. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Since the beginning of our seventh year at hogwarts I have been living two lives! This is because I made other friends, the legerstranges approached me and I followed them in their path. I had never been that talented and although you were only trying to help when you told me how to do things so I didn't get it wrong, I hated it, they promised that I could show off my 'hidden' talents I thought about this. I knew if I followed I'd be on the wrong side of the war but what they offered was all I ever wanted. Talent and to finally be able to out shine my friends. That year I became a Death Eater. James you must understand how I regret it, you're the closest friend I have ever had. I also hope that you understand that I have never betrayed you my friends not you not Sirius or Remus or even lily . until now. When I did things like this to others it didn't seem at all bad. But as I watched lily fuss over Harry tonight I felt a twang of guilt make that a huge and enormous feeling of guilt. James I know you so well u wont look at the obvious cause you don't want see what I did. Well here go's .you know who wants Harry because if a prophecy, Harry is the only one with a chance to beat lord-.you know who and to destroy him he want s to get rid of Harry before he grows into a strong wizard because James that's what he'll become and lo- he knows it he plans to go after Alice and franks son as well I will protect Harry with my life watching him tonight I saw I love him like my own flesh and blood! I only hope I can stop him in time. My apologies (although it will never be enough)  
Wormtail (that's all I am a spineless worm)  
  
Then there was a creak of the potters gate, he was here! Peter ran to Harry's room and re sealed the charms. He made ready to fight as he knew he must, he ran over all the defensive magic he had ever learnt! He would even use dark magic to protect Harry. Although he had learnt it he had never used it he hated it he ran over various spells in his head. He started to get nervous. What the hell was he doing he could go bk unseal the charms and hand Harry over he could do this and live- no Harry was like family he loved him like he loved James, Sirius and Remus. There was a swish of a cloak on the stairs calm powerful and unaware of peters betrayal. 


	2. the bravery of wormtail

What if  
Chapter two-the bravery of Wormtail  
  
His palms were sweaty His weak arms were heavy Vomit on his sweater already Mom's spaghetti But on the surface he looks calm and ready To drop bombs (Eminem 8mile)  
  
There was the cold harsh voice that he feared!  
"Pettigrew. Where are you?" it said the voice was powerful.  
"Voldermort...you utter filth.I'm protecting Harry as I should! I'm no longer you servant and plaything, and I will pay the price for the things I have done with my life. get me.if you can!" he finished rather impressively he felt the nervousness lifting as he spoke he was doing the right thing and the guilt he carried for so long lifted ever so slowly but he had never remembered feeling so good in his life. Then he quickly cast a charm on his letter to make his voice read it, it was the first charm lily had taught him back in fifth year, they weren't even friends. He had never forgot it he could do better than any of the other marauders, then Voldermort replied  
"peter you will pay for what you are doing and you know full well that Harry will die also cause of your foolishness 2 for the price of one I believe!" He laughed he was just behind the door now. Peter stepped in front of the cot and lifted his wand ready. Voldermort started throwing various curses at the door till it burst peter rebounded the door so it landed on Voldermort, he was backup in seconds and headed straight for peter (a/n he isn't wormy anymore look what he's doing.FEEL THE LOVE) he held up his wand defiantly and screamed stumpfy at the top of his lungs Voldermort merely stumbled and carried on as before he got so close to peter that they could taste each others breath and sweat, Voldermort placed the tip of his wand at peters temple and whispered the curse;  
"Avada Kadavra" peter fell helplessly on the floor. He smiled "well that was easy wasn't it young potter" he chuckled that stupid prophecy this child defeat me! Ha what a laugh he will die by my hand and it will happen NOW! "Arvada Kadavra" he spoke the green light exited his wand he watched gleefully as it touched the baby's forehead then his wand began to vibrate and the baby was fine the beam grew shorter and shorter and then it hit Voldermort he fell lifeless, then an aching spirit rose from the body and fled from the house screaming the house was smashed up from the force of the rebounded curse but Harry and the cot were completely intact, peter lay there helpless and lifeless, but his spirit was not at peace his goast rose and looked at Harry, he came back to look after Harry! Harry giggled at his pearly uncle Wormtail! 


	3. death eater vs auroror

(A/n hiya everyone sorry its bin a while but I didn't get many reviews and I have another story and it was on fire!!! So I was a bit upset so far I have only had 2 reviews!!! I'm in a state of depression. But I'm writing now but if I don't get reviews then obviously ppl aren't reading so I will just give up soo plz review)  
  
The Order Returns  
  
James came home to find their house smoking and partly on fire, with a dark mark floating almost gloating in victory. It was the nameless horror that everyone feared. Lily burst into tears on the spot while James ran inside daring to trust a hope though he had thought that had left the night he found his parents dead, James swore in that moment seeing the dark mark that he would never hope again. Hope equals pain and pain equals death may it be physical or emotional! James was emotionally dead for a long time, lily had helped him there each kiss healed. But their was a new danger now, he had to be strong for lily she could not heal his pain this time. He ran to the living room there was an exploding snap cards castle on the table just as he saw it the cards exploded. Next to it was a letter he read it! Worm tail had betrayed them, but he had changed, 'apparently' this almost sealed his greatest fear, he walked up the stairs fire surrounded him and the smoke thickened he heard laughing but it wasn't the cruel harsh laugh he had expecting. It was a laugh that woke him in the night, the laugh he heard every second of the day. it was Harry's laugh. He wouldn't get excited yet till he saw him laughing and well ears can play tricks he told himself. He put out the fires, and the smoke cleared. The door to Harry's room was threw of its hinges, he could see a pearly figure of peter his friend a true friend he knew. He walked forward and saw Harry in one piece apart from a scar, a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He picked up his son and held him protectively to his chest! "Thank you peter"  
  
*~*~*4 years later*~*~*  
  
"Peow peow die death eater die" screamed a 5 year old Harry  
"Never aurorro scum!!! Peow peow peow owch ow ow ow ow" cried a 5 year old Neville longbottom then he burst in to uncontrollable tears!  
"hay nev u o.k.? lets take you to st mungnos that's were people go for serious and deadly injuries like this" so Harry and Neville limped to st 'mungnos' (the kitchen) and a magical healer (mummy) to fix Neville's deadly injury (a bruise)  
"Nev guess what u had to go to st munos first so I win this battle" said Harry in a superior manner taking Neville's wand (a twig) and snapping it in half.  
"Hello all" came a booming voice from the living room.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!" SCREAMED Harry with lots of enthusiasm and nearly knocked James over (made him falter slightly on purpose) (A/N Harry just has an over exaggerated imagination and he's only five so y not) "DAD DAD I won today I won I beat Neville the evil death eater" Harry burst into a massive exaggerated (surprise surprise) encounter of his deadly battle! James picked him up ummd and ahhd and oh deard at all the rite points despite the fact he couldn't understand a thing that Harry was saying! Harry said goodbye to Neville and played wizard monopoly for an hour with his parents as usual James lost as he was always quilted in to selling properties to either his son or wife. Harry won because he could guilt his farther or mother to give him properties. Then James tucked Harry up in bed and told another chapter of his story!  
"well the beautiful young woman called Lillian Evans went to live with an amazing called Albus Dumbledore in a huge mansion that was once owned by one of the 3 greatest wizards (properly the greatest) ever to have lived Godric Gryffindor." every now and then peter who always stayed in harrys room while he slept would make sure embarrassing points were not missed out and that graphic bits were.  
"And the handsome James looked absolutely gutted and like life had ended when she disappeared from the fire I swear he cried" laughed peter  
"Did not and u weren't even there"  
"Fine lets call Sirius he'll back me up" James and peter argued until they realised Harry had fallen to sleep and he didn't care as the story was very enjoyable anyway! Peter floated around the room as always he felt guilty for that scar on Harry's forehead and so he would protect him even if Voldermort was gone he would watch Harry every night for the rest of eternity  
  
(A/N well I hope u like this chappie I enjoyed writing it well u know what to do click the review button and either say it was fantastic or report terrible and unimaginable abuse either is welcome! ( ( ( luv ya's Harry's babe) 


	4. harry in danger?

(A/N well I know it's been a while but I just wanna make it da best! Thnx for my many reviewers LUCYLU4701-I just wanna make Harry as cute as possible and I'm trying to show peters good side after all he's a Gryffindor!!!! He's gonna be biog in this story Chocolate_taco-I know that their short thnx for the constructive criticism. I get caught up in the story and don't think about someone who doesn't know what's in my mixed up head! Whoops! :s White wolf-thnx I know u only just reviewed chapter one but I'll put u in here anyway! You're a huge encouragement! I love when people can only say I love it! It makes me warm and gooey inside Danca-sorry I didn't write soon enough ( I'm gonna write after I finished saying thnx for your review!!!!! Thnx!!! Everyone who read it thnx If I aint mentioned you I'm sorry but thnx anyway!!!! Plz review!  
  
Chapter three!  
  
While the world was still adjusting to the new world that the young Harry potter had given them. Their were dangerous plots against Harry's life and those that surrounded him! In fact one trio had gone into hiding. Where they plotted and listened for news of voldermorts were a bout's. They weren't simple minded they knew he hadn't been totally destroyed so did the longbottoms. They heard of a shadow. A nameless fear creeping! They called the order together. So as the world adjusted and praised and loved the boy who lived the order was getting ready for the second onslaught.  
  
"We must get rid of Voldermort while he can't do anymore damage. While he's only half dead!" said James  
  
"That is all very well James but remember." replied Dumbledore he took out a silver rune encrusted bowl (ruffles through a big book called ootp yay!!!) an insect like creature protruded from the bowl a harsh deep cruel voice spoke; (jk's not mine) "the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not.and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
  
James and lily looked livid. "What in hell are you suggesting?" asked lily in a calm but angry yes very angry voice  
  
"He's six fringing years old for crying out loud!!" yelled James not as good at keeping his composure as lily!  
  
"I am merely stating that we cannot possibly do what you wish James the child's task will come whither you and lily like it or not" Dumbledore replied calmly as ever.  
  
"How do we know it's even Harry?" stated lily "I mean we went to the same measures to protect Neville as we did to protect Harry didn't we could be the one with task don't assume this, and place an unneeded burden on my child" lily was slightly losing her composure at this point.  
  
"Lily I would never place an unneeded burden on any person let alone a child"  
  
"Then why do you attempt this with Harry?" Alice spoke for the first time at her own meeting  
  
"The prophecy says that Voldermort would mark his enemy as his equal! That is how I know"  
  
"He has not proclaimed neither of them as his equal!" burst James he was about to burst  
  
"He has." Said frank he hadn't spoken just listened he ever since the prophecy he was trying to work out what Dumbledore had meant. He had found it!  
  
"When!! I don't recall this!" lily was getting rather upset trying to keep her composure every fibre of strength she had went to holding back the tears she held inside her fear for the safety of her son.  
  
"Voldermort had to choose which child to go for as he had heard only the first part of the prophecy nothing about the mark that is why Dumbledore told us to get our secret keepers, he chose out of the two Harry to go after. He unwillingly yes! But he still gave Harry the scar and that power that the prophecy speaks of" frank finished. Lily crumbled into her husband's arms crying as though it would put an end to Voldermort. James regained his composure he had to be strong for lily. But inside he had crumbled long ago he feared for the ones he loved more than anything in the world.  
  
"What can we do to protect and help Harry?"  
  
"Firstly he must know as soon as possible, but-"  
  
"NO! HES A CHILD"  
  
"Lily he must now at the correct time it can't be too soon or too late! I believe we must wait till Harry is of a decent age properly second year. Secondly he must be protected but as he is young he cannot know what is going on it will scare him so very much"  
  
"This is all very well but is Voldermort even a threat yet?"  
  
"He's very much a threat James, the legerstranges and crouch junior know that we have knowledge of his whereabouts and they want him back"  
  
"we could get them in Azkaban on a minor charge I'm sure that they- or we can get evidence of them being death eaters I mean if there was some one that was a death eater spy for us- Dumbledore who do we have left from our old spy's?"  
  
"Many of them died in the battle to capture death eaters but only one of them remains he could be a lot of help. Severus Snape"  
  
"I can't trust him." James stated. "this is for the safety of the wizerding world. And above all the safety of my son. I cannot. And will not trust Snape."  
  
(A/N thnx for reading, plz review!!! Promise to be ded quick this time! Lol I'm ashamed! Thnx to my beta reader who has a new fic it rules far better than this!!!! She also rules! The name of the fic is undercover auror! Plz plz plz plz plz review bye bye) 


	5. monopoly with dumbledore

Chapter 5 trusting Snape  
  
Lily and James had taken extra precautions for harrys safety. They had many aurors round for his saftry and he had very powerful baby siters like albus, andromeda tonks, Remus, sirus, mad eye moody(he finds his eye extremely funny) of course his faveoute peter. Alice and frank longbottom where on a search for Voldermort and Neville spent a lot of time with the potters and his grandma. Harry and Neville grew so cloe that they were insepreble. People laughed and thought them just like James and Sirius. Friend forever. One night when Alice and frank were out for another all night search with the order, (for voldie of course) Neville and Harry were having the time of their lfes with there baby sisters tonight they had albus lily mad eye. They were playing wizared monopoly to which albus seem something of a rival for Harry. Albus owend all the minor properties and was quite wealthy In his gold in Gringotts, Harry was very poor but owned many of the major properties like ministry of magic, diagon ally, hogwarts, hogsmead, Neville own all four stations, liverpool station platform 9 ¾ Manchester station platform 9 ¾ Manchester station 10 ¾ kings cross station 9 3/4 . lily owned the knight bus and the leaky coudron. She was losing, having sold all that she gained for rather unfair prices. Moody was already bankrupt and helping Neville and Harry. (with the use of his magic eyeball he noticed rather quickly if anyone lands on you)  
"erm mr. Dumbledore sir?" asked Neville rather intimidated by him as he was rather good at monopoly.  
"yes?" he asked rather supicious he had seen lily by the smallest things for the most ridiculos prices from Neville.  
"well I think that I want to sell you something for what I'd say is a very reasonable price!" said Neville hoping he would buy  
"what is it you would be selling?" he asked joyfully he loved playing with kids  
"well it's the last of the four founders houses, hufflepuffs' manor?" he squeeked "and as you have the other three I thought that this might be helpful" he looked at Dumbledore with hopefull eyes, 'wha taking him so long it works every time on lily?'  
"whats your reasnoble price mr Neville?" he asked over his half moon glasses  
"well my accountant says I can't afford to except any less than 200 gallions six sickles and ten knuts." Said Neville in a business like manor  
"well mr. Neville my accountant says that I can buy it for no more than 100 gallions three sickles and five knuts"  
"erm well.meeting quick!" yelled Neville mad eye Harry and Neville huddled together (as Harry and Neville were combining strengths) and whispered amongst themselves  
"erm me and my accountant have discussed the matter and see that you are financially unstable so we are willing to go down to 150 gallions"  
"wow Dumbledore that's one heck of an offer!" added Harry enthusiastically "he's never that generous with me and I'm his best mate long term pall and all that!"  
"I see but I am very unstable finalcilly!2 said Dumbledore  
"well we would like you take into account the value of this very limited property and how much money that you could gain from it! Rent values ar through the roof and if you add historical tax due to the age and former owner then the money that you are sure to get back is rather a lot and me, my accountant and fincail adviser think that 150 gallions is preactically giving it away" nevilles business like manner had surprised Dumbledore and he thought that it was ashamed to turn down such an offer because of the professional way in which Neville carrid it out. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get albus you should seriously consider that offer" she walked away and opened the door to James and the rest of the order and to her surprise Snape!  
"come in Harry, Neville, albus and I are playing monopoly!"  
"what bout moody he not playing"  
"HES BANKRUPT ALREADY" shouted Harry  
"oo this should be good" whispered Sirius getting excited. They walked to the living room nevvile was talking about the poll tax that Dumbledore could recive from hufflepuffs manor.  
"so you see Dumbledore with an average of ten gallons poll tax from the average player you would gain all the money back inb just 3 rounds or less!"  
"not the pool tax lecture Harry pulled that one on me last week I was bankrupt in three rounds not richer!" said James  
"so harrys good at monopoly!" said Snape he smiled at Harry  
"your kidding I'm the undeafted champ of this house and just about everyone who has ever visited!"  
"I thought lily was really smart can't she beat him"  
"no she gets fumbled when it comesw to any matters involving her son or any children for that matter she'll do just about anything, Harry sold her platform 9 ¾ for 2000 gallions once!" said James and Snape looked at lily as if she was the biggest idiot in the world.  
"sop Dumbledore my most gemerous offer is still open I could offer this great offer to lily but I was really kind by offering it to you what do you say"  
"well I think I'd go for it if it was just 100 gallions hows that?" said Dumbledore very business like.  
"wow talk about hard to crack" Neville whisered to harry 


End file.
